Hermione G, Pedófila e Prostituída
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM DE LEDO ENGANO! Cabelos que andam, gorros e havaianas, Mione pega todos os novinhos e Rony é o novo vocalista do Calcinha Preta. Pretérito-mais-que-perfeito, feitiços em latim falho e sexo matrix in da box. Você consegue continuar?


LEDO ENGANO **(Gareth: PÉROLA! #pega o refrigerantch batizado e a pipoca#)**

_O passado nem sempre pode ser totalmente esquecido. Às vezes a gente pensa que ele não significa mais nada, que podemos reviver situações que elas não mexerão com nossos sentimentos. Ledo engano. Basta um olhar, uma palavra... e pronto! As emoções afloram outra vez, e com tanta intensidade que até nos assustamos!_ (Janice Florido) **(Vovó: Bem, a frase é até legal, mas não vai salvar a fic.) (#Gareth ligou o foda-se e foi botar sua lingerie de vírgula de molho#)**

Haviam se passado quase 14 anos desde que ela vira ele pela última vez.**(Vovó: Começamos bem! Quem está narrando? A Narcisa? A Pomona? A Madame Nor-r-ra? –q) (Gareth: 'ela vira ele', tão poético matar a próclise!)** Era muito doloroso para ela lembrar-se de tudo, de todo o tempo que se passara.**(Vovó: Parecem que foram anos duros (Trocadalho!) para ela. COITADA! Vida de puta mal paga deve ser uma tristeza!) (Gareth: Pretérito-mais-que-perfeito? #más lembranças#)** Aquela mesma garota mandona e irritante acabara se transformando em uma mulher, uma mulher de quase 32 anos.**(Vovó: Se transformar em um homem seria meio difícil, mas vamos deixar os detalhes de lado!) (Gareth: Trinta e um e uns quebrados, assumo.)** Porém, uma mulher que despertava o interesse e os desejos mais secretos de homens da qualquer faixa etária. **(Vovó: É impressão minha OU a coesão fugiu da fic trajando apenas uma calcinha fio dental de estampa de oncinha?) (Gareth: Só porque a mulher tem 32 que tem que deixar de ser atraente? Olha, essa fic tá me dando agonia de ler! #vai cheirar Fulano#)**

Desde que se separara de seus amigos, passara a se envolver com outros homens,**(Vovó: Conect os peguetches e os amicos, não consigo estabelecer uma relação entre eles. Seria uma relação na base do mousse de chocolate? NÃÃÃÃOO! #VideVdF) (Gareth: Mó putona arrombada, essa Hermione! Doença venérea é GRIPE pra ela!)** tentando esquecer aquele que lhe fizeram feliz,**(Vovó: A concordância deixou um recado para a autora: "Jamais vou esquecer daquela chupada que você me deu! Vamos repetir a dose qualquer dia desses?" Mas, ao que parece, eles nunca mais se encontraram. PORQUE, NÉ?) (Gareth: #enfia os polegares nos globos oculares com toda a sua força#)** mas que tanto lhe fizeram sofrer também. Quando completara 18 anos, tivera seu primeiro caso.**(Vovó: Miss Precoce. –not) (Gareth: Bebél, mia pima!)** Um homem de quase 50 anos.**(Vovó: Isso é que é gostar de experiência! Aposto 10 pilas que foi o Hagrid!) (Gareth: Hermione vai chupar pau mole AUHSHASUHASUHAUSH!)** Para ela era emocionante.**(Vovó: Por mais que o coroa estivesse inteiro, acho que as pelancas não seriam eróticas.) (Gareth: É, ter seu hímem rompido por pelancas. Desejo de toda adolescente.)** Viagens, jóias, carros, tudo de bom e do melhor.**(Vovó: Biscate oportunista! Sabia que a Mione não iria enfrentar as pelancas sem receber nada em troca!) (Gareth: Ah, mas agora a conversa tomou outro rumo! O veio tem tchinheyro? Aí POTCH!) ** Porém, aquele sonho terminara no seu aniversário de 19 anos, quando, enquanto ela dormia, o homem fugira, deixando apenas um envelope com alguns dólares.**(Vovó: Há, se fu, sua interesseira! Bem feito, agora vai ter que fazer cover da Thalia para sobreviver! –q) (Gareth: Fugir de quê, se os dois tinham só um caso? É você que é feia, mesmo, Hermione, não culpe o destino.) ** Sofrera, chorara.** (Gareth: E do pretérito-mais-que-perfeito abusara.)** E, a cada momento, lembrava-se mais daquele seu garoto, aquele que ela nunca deixara de amar. **(Vovó: Aaahhh, está se referindo ao Neville? –not) (Gareth: Filch, aquele scedoção. –n)**

Com 19 anos e meio, conhecera um outro garoto, quase 7 anos mais novo que ela.** (Gareth: Ela vai foder com o mlk piranha? Berenice, segura. Nós vamos bater.)** Ela, com seus quase 20 anos, e ele, com seus 13.**(Vovó: AMOR, ESTRANHO AMOR FAZENDO ESCOLA! Ela deve ter se vestido de ursinho para seduzir o moleque, essa danada!) (Gareth: Mano, com treze anos o cara tem o quê, 10cm de pica? Hermione aceita qualquer falo, veeeesh.)** Praticamente dominadora,** (Gareth: NA NA NA COME ON! COME ON! NA NA NA NA NA COME ON! (8))** acabara enjoando daquele relacionamento infantil e sem qualquer tipo de proteção.**(Vovó: Bipolar nem é. Só falta agora um relacionamento zoófilo, porque o resto já foi. Ah, esqueci do caso antigo dela com o Bicuço. –q) (Gareth: 'sem qualquer tipo de proteção', eh? Isso foi uma deixa pra gravidez? Shall I remind you? 13 ANOS, PEDÓFILA MISERÁVEL! #chama as puliça du morro pra PedoMione#)** Ela se arriscara. 1 semana depois de terminar o namoro, a surpresa: estava grávida.**(Vovó: Um moleque de 13 anos te engravidou. QUE FIC ESCROTA, MANO.) (Gareth: Um moleque de treze nem sabe como se fode, QUANTO MAIS EJACULA. Senta no meu galho aqui, ó. Talvez ELE ejacule.)** E grávida daquele menino de 13 anos, que ainda cursava a sétima série.** (Gareth: Cê pegou um trouxa, Hermione? Narrativa de queijo suíço, essa sua, hein, autora?)** Uma criança, sustentando outra criança?** (Gareth: Vai mais, pedófila do inferno! Rala a cara no asfalto! –q)** Não, ela não aceitaria aquilo. Abortara. **(Vovó: A partir deste depoimento em Cristo da Hermione já podemos tentar adivinhar como o Filch foi concebido e nasceu.) (Gareth: Hermione foi transformada no próprio Lúcifer em uma página: já abortou, fornicou, pedofilou... a autora deve gostar da personagem assim como eu gosto de um slash Voldemort/Snape.)**

Foram mais 2 anos, vivendo a vida como queria.**(Vovó: "...orgias todas as noites, regadas à vodka barata e mendigos bem dotados. Perdi a conta de quantas DSTs peguei e de todos os possíveis pais das minhas 4 crianças. E sem contar os cavalos. Ah, os cavalos!" –q) (Gareth: AKA: fodendo por comida e por diversão, espalhando gonorreia por toda a Copacabana. Seu sonho: 'Quero deixar marca de batom em toda cueca desse Rio de meu Deus! E ganhar o autógrafo da Valeska Popozuda, claro! ****Hihihihihi!')** Voltara para a casa, refizera amizades,** (Gareth: Quem ia querer uma quenga porca dessa como amiga? Pra CONVERSAR com ela tem que usar camisinha!)** porém, permanecia o mais distante possível de qualquer pessoa que pudesse ter notícias do seu grande amor. **(Vovó: Arlindorlando, seu noivo? Já sei quem é a Mariposa de Miracema do Norte, mano! #BlitzFeelings) (Gareth: Vovó velha. UAHSUAHSUHAS)(Vovó: "Meu ex-amor, tem coisas que a gente não esquece! (8)" #Vai cantar com Dinga#)(Gareth 2: HP + A Usurpadora + Todo e qualquer pecado escrito na Bíblia, Corão e semelhantes = essa fic.** **Ô, delicia.)**

Porém, em uma noite, numa boate, ela o conhecera.**(Vovó: "Doente de amor, procurei remédio na vida noturna...(8)" #BaúFeelings) (Gareth: Oh, Carlos Daniel!)** Um garoto, de 15 anos.**(Vovó: A pedofilia rolando solta nesta fic! E, agora eu me pergunto: Qual é mesmo o plot desta fic?) (Gareth: Hermione, a tira-cabaço. Mano, qual é o problema da autora em colocar a Hermione fodendo COM ALGUÉM DA IDADE DELA?)(Vovó 2: Nessa hora até um Hermione/Snape serve.)(Gareth 2: Se bobear, colocam o seboso com 13 anos e botam a Hermione pra istruspá-lo. Medo.)** Todas as garotas deliravam por aquele garotinho, com corpo e jeito de homem.**(Vovó: Do jeito que as coisas estão ultimamente, eu duvido muito. As garotas de hoje só querem caras que parecem mulheres! Autora, viajou nas dorgas agora, viu?) (Gareth: Porque mulheres ADORAM caras mais novos (Nós, do Semu, só pegamos gogoboys mais novos porquê, mais velhos que a gente, só isótopos de urânio.).)** Menos ela. E fora dela que ele se aproximara. Depois de longos e grandiosos papos,** (Gareth: Also known as: Blowjobs.)** os dois acabaram se envolvendo em um Pacto**(Vovó: Personagem novo? Parece que um pobre andou assistindo alguma novela mexicana, gostou da palavra e colocou o nome do filho de "Pacto de Morte Fonseca Martins Melo Reis Novaes Gonzales Cruz". –qq) (Gareth: MANO, ATÉ MACUMBA TÁ ENVOLVIDA NISSO? Tô vendo porque essa foi eleita a pior fic em português de todas...)** altamente arriscado (Não entendo o risco, é uma das profissões mais antigas do mundo)**(Vovó: Porque prostituição nem é crime. Porque prostituição envolvendo menores nem é crime. FIC SEM SENTIDO DA PORRA.) (Gareth: E a autora, essa linda, questionando as próprias ideias. É muito bom saber que a fic foi escrita de dentro de um sanatório, mó confortante.)**: o dinheiro, do qual ela necessitava, em troca da satisfação dos desejos dele.**(Vovó: Tá, o eufemismo não convenceu, malz aí.) (Gareth: PO-PODE ME CHAMAR DE PUUUUUUTA, QUE HOJE EU TREPO A NOITE INTEEEEIRA! (8))** Era arriscado, porém ela concordara.**(Vovó: Já deixou isto bem claro à algumas frases atrás.)** Mais 4 anos, e, novamente, uma gravidez inesperada. **(Vovó: INESPERADA? Comofas? Essa daí não sabe como os bebês nascem, não? Ô, ameba!) (Gareth: Fodendo durante quatro anos e não quer ficar grávida? É um milagre não ter ficado antes! Não romperam o hímem da Hermione, romperam o cérebro!)**

Dessa vez, não tivera coragem de abortar.** (Gareth: Passou óleo de peroba na cara, foi?)** Porém, quando a criança completava 1 ano de idade, o casal brigara.**(Vovó: Ela casou com o cara de 15 anos. Então, né... Michael Jackson ainda está entre nós, salvem a inocência de suas crianças!)** Quase 2 meses depois, o diagnóstico: o pequeno Felipe possuía a síndrome de Marfan. .**(Vovó: Pontuação DIVA. -not) (Gareth: Alguém entendeu isso? Briga = Doença? Parágrafo ao estilo 'Tatus são venerados por marcianos porque begônias, quando expostas e intensa radiação, exalam mel!' qqq)** Pouco tempo depois, ele morrera. **(Gareth: Morrera, diabo. UAHSUAHSUHAS)(Vovó: A autora só sabe usar verbos no pretérito mais que perfeito ou ela só acha que é chique? Alguém diz pra ela que isso tá muito errada.)**

Hermione lembrava-se da morte de seu filho nitidamente.**(Vovó: Estranho seria se ela não lembrasse! E o sentido desta fic, onde está? E o plot? Tá no livro perdido da Mãe Alquina? Porque, até agora, não está acontecendo nada de muito importante na fic. Só mais um documentário sobre a vida de uma puta arrependida.) (Gareth: "Havia uma prostituta, chamada Brasil, que esqueceu de tomar a pílula... (8)")** Fora muito difícil aceitar aquilo. Ela era uma mulher vivida.**(Vovó: E da vida, não se esqueça. Essa aí já é conhecida nas esquinas da Augusta...) (Gareth: Nossa, que conexão de ideias LIXO.)** Depois daquele relacionamento, nunca mais se envolvera com ninguém.**(Vovó: DU~VI~DO! A Hermione jamais iria controlar este fogo da periquita sem um bofe! Nem o meu dildo Intense Black Power Ultimate –versão luxo, com gravações em alto relevo- é capaz disso!) (Gareth: Ó a piada! Engraçadona, você.)** Medo, talvez. Mas, no fundo, ela tinha esperanças.**(Vovó: Sei lá, deve existir algum programa de auditório que possa resolver os seus problemas de carência. Não querendo ofender, mas acho que, no seu caso, teria que ser namoro às escuras.) (Gareth: De cura para a AIDS? Do sertão virar mar? Do meu pau criar cabelo ruivo?)** Esperanças de um dia rever seu grande amor e poder viver tudo que sonhara. **(Vovó: "Oh, Claudiomeu Robisvaldo Enimaro! Volte para os meus braços, para que eu possa te amar para sempre!" –q) (Gareth: Adoro esse tipo de biscate 'Ai, eu S2********_**A~M~O****_**S2 Fulano, mas vou dar minha perseguida pra toda a humanidade enquanto ele tá longe!'!)**

Estava sentada no balanço de sua cobertura,**(Vovó: "SE JOGA, SE JOGA, SE JOGA!" #Pega um taco de baseball e derruba Mione#)(Gareth: Conseguida com o suó di sua xana.)** no centro de Londres. Olhava o movimento da rua.**(Vovó: "Estava a procura de novos clientes, os antigos já tinham contraído todas as DSTs que haviam em seu corpo...") (Gareth: O movimento é sexy! O movimento é sexy! (8) #oldbutgold)** Piscou uma vez. **(Vovó: FATO IMPORTANTE.) (Gareth: Çedhuzimd um possível crientch, aposto.)**Fixou os olhos em um ponto, um ponto vermelho.** (Gareth: Lá vem piada de pontinho...)** Seu coração palpitava. São cabelos! **(Gareth: UAHSUHSUA ASUHAUSHUASH ASUHAUSHAUS AUSHAUHSAHS! XURA AMEEKA? CABELO VERMELHO, QUEM DIRIA! NUNCA VI COISA IGUAL!)(Vovó: Comofas para este parágrafo? Um pontinho vermelho que são cabelos? Tio It? SOCORRO! #Tenta fugir, mas bate a cara na porta blindada que a Munda colocou em seu quarto#)**

Já fazia quase 10 anos que ela parara de praticar magia.**(Vovó: Então ela começou a dar e esqueceu como se faz magia. BOA, CHAMPZ! Explicação convincente! –not) (Gareth: Hermione que não faz magia. Digo e repito, romperam o cérebro da Hermione. Garanto que foi o danadão do Lúcio Malfoy em uma de suas surubas necrófilas. #Fic Do Cérebro Feelings)** Mas ela sabia que ainda guardava a sua varinha em algum lugar.**(Vovó: Acho que a varinha está com ela o tempo todo. Não preciso dar detalhes do esconderijo. O cabelo seria uma camuflagem perfeita.) (Gareth: No koo, maybe?)** Procurou-a, dentro de um baú.**(Vovó: ... Conotações infelizes aqui.) (Gareth: Falei.)** Precisava saber a quem pertenciam aqueles cabelos. Eram tão conhecidos!**(Vovó: CONTRADIÇÃO DE MERDA! ARGH! #Joga tomates podres e pedras de crack na tela do monitor#)(Gareth: Provavelmente um de seus crientch das noitada na Augusta, né não, Mimi Boca De Veludo?)** Fazia tempo que ela não deparara com um cabelo daqueles na rua.**(Vovó: Isso porque, os únicos ruivos da Grã-Bretanha são os Weasley, que procriam como bactérias. TÁ. #Foi buscar um pouco de rum#)(Gareth: Isso é normal no seu mundo, Hermione? Pessoas se deparando com tufos de cabelo na rua? #foge para as colinas#)** Aqueles cabelos eram uma marca dos Weasley's.**(Vovó: ... Não, são a marca registrada da Polly Pocket.) (Gareth: Srª Uéslei tá prurtituino os fio pra fazer concorrente pro Munda's? VAGABUNDA! #vai contar à chefa#)** Depois de encontrar a varinha, voltou até o balanço.**(Vovó: Hermione puta atacando no playground? Que isso, MJ ainda está entre nós!) (Gareth: #rola de rir da Vovó#)** O cabelo ainda estava ali,**(Vovó: Dane-se a pessoa, o importante é o cabelo. -not) (Gareth: #pega seu violão verde# AQUELE FIO DE CABELO COMPRIDO, JÁ ESTEVE GRUDAAAAADO EM NOSSO SUOOOOOOOOOOR! (8) #atingida por um dildo#)** parado à O cabelo parece pessoa...**(Vovó: Caralho, "O cabelo" é uma personagem? MEDÃO.) (#Gareth sentiu um derrame tentando entender a frase#)**O cabelo tava parado na esquina...**(Vovó: As reticências estão assanhadinhas e resolveram chamar mais um ponto para entrar(ui) no trenzinho da alegria? 'O Cabelo tava parado na esquina', que frase mais linda. Que autora brilhante. A propósito, quem escreveu este treco mesmo?) (Gareth: Na madruga boladona, sentada na esquina, esperando tu passar, altas horas da matina! (8))(Gareth: É impressão ou tudo e todos são putas nessa fic? Eu, hein, depois eu, que sou puta aposentada, é que sou a piranha.) **Só o cabelo.**(Vovó: Acabamos de perder um parágrafo por causa de uma PORRA de cabelo! Parece papo de careca invejoso!) (Gareth: Havia um cabelo no meio do caminho. No meio do caminho havia um cabelo.)** na calçada. Procurou num livro algum feitiço que pudesse ajuda-la. **(Vovó: A atrair e INSTRUSPÁ o cabelo mutante independente? Tá, Hog não ensina aos alunos bem como antigamente...) (Gareth: Traga o acento agudo que a gente conversa.)**

-_Cabelius Revidelius!__**(Vovó: ISSO É SÉRIO? Que latim falho é esse? Agora eu entendo porque tantos grupos de ripagem pegaram esta fic. EITA PUTA QUE PARIU! O que a Mione está esperando**__**? Que o cabelo dê cambalhotas?)**_** (#Gareth deslocou sua mandíbula de tanto rir, e a jogou, como um bumerangue, na autora#)**– ela sussurrou. Sorriu.**(Vovó: GERAL PASSANDO A NOITE COM O BOZO. Aposto que a mulher castor tá com os cabelos mais embaraçados do que de costume –se isso for possível- , porque a noite deve ter sido boa! –not) (Gareth: C-dozir o cabelo: você está fazendo errado. Tem que se cobrir de shampoo e dizer 'Me penteia, me alisa, me chama de Megahair e me joga no laquê!' –qqq)** Mesmo depois de tão grande tempo parada, ainda era capaz de fazer um feitiço perfeitamente.**(Vovó: MENTE TATUADO NA SUA BUNDA, SUA DANADA! #Pega um pote de Danone e o enche com dinamite. Em seguida, explode a cabeleira da Mione#)(Gareth: REBOLA, PISCA O OLHO E FAZ CARA DE SAFADA! TÁ TARADA, TÁ TARADA! (8))** E, sorriu mais abertamente**(#Vovó está procurando um pouco de clorofórmio para se acalmar#)(Gareth: Why so serious?)** quando o feitiço mostrava o nome Ronald Weasley.**(Vovó: Voldemort paga pau para este livreco de feitiços. Ele também traz a pessoa amada em 3 dias? Porque, se for, acabei de perder o emprego. #comemora#)(Gareth: Mas não era o Tio It acaju-piranha-style, mano? Desisto. #vai procurar estricnina e amônia#)** Ela enxugou o suor da testa.**(Vovó: Parece que o feitiço não foi da maneira tradicional. Seus anos de puta alteraram suas técnicas mágicas pelo visto.) (Gareth: Ela fez um feitiço ou capinou um quintal?)** E, como se o tempo parasse, lembrou-se do seu último ano... **(Vovó: "Ah, que ano inesquecível! Corri pelada pelas ruas do Morumbi, fui presa 5 vezes por atentado violento ao pudor em plena Praça da Liberdade, tive casos com 7 velhos ricos e perdi a conta de quantas mulheres excêntricas. Os mendigos e cavalos ficaram para trás!" -q) (Gareth: Flashback! Tava demorando! É claro que a pior fic de HP em português tem flashback, essa porra infernal!)**

_Lá estava eu, com a roupa de bruxa.__**(#Vovó imagina Hermione vestida de Tia Morgana –do Castelo Rá-tim-bum- e tem crises nervosas#)**__ Aquela roupa que quase não cabia mais em mim.__**(#Vovó acrescentou à seu devaneio uma roupa de bruxa ninfeta **__**master#)**_**(Gareth: Inclinações à piranhagem logo na infância, notem.)**  
><em>Eu estava feliz, mesmo ostentando uma infelicidade imensa dentro de mim,<em>_**(Vovó: QUEM SOU EU PARA ME QUEIXAR DE TODAS AS CON**__**TRADIÇÕES DESTA FIC?)(Gareth pega seu violão verde e canta: BIPOLAAAAR, DESCULPE, MAS SOU BIPOLAR! (8))(Vovó 2: Ostente o meu taco de golfe cromado no seu fígado! #espanca a autora até a morte e depois joga uma granada em Gareth, já que estava entediada#)**_**(Gareth: #dá uma bicicleta na granada, que atinge Jeremy (que estava tranquilamente fumando o rabo de Fulano por ali) e o explode#)(Gareth 2: I CAN'T BE PUUUUUURFECT! #VdF)**_ após a morte de uma das minhas amigas: Leanne Delavoirx.__**(Vovó: Conheço demais! Muito gente boa! –not)**_** (Gareth: Morreu em Hogwarts? Estamos no segundo ano deles, suponho? Narrativa de peneira indigna! #vomita na fic#)**_ Porém, eu era feliz.__**(#Vovó se negou a reclamar da contradição e foi procurar uma mosca para domesticar#)**_**(Gareth: Vovó, se for dar uma de Esme da Casa do Caralho, eu te esmago com a maça da Mary!)(Gareth 2: Sua conexão de ideias é colada com CUSPE, autora.)**_ Tinha um namorado perfeito, ideal.__**(Vovó: Porque isso me parece um tanto suspeito?)**_** (Gareth: AKA: DiCaprio. #VdF)**_ Tinha os amigos perfeitos.__**(Vovó: VALEU, BARBIE NINFETA MASTER POCKET!)**_** (Gareth: JÁ DEU AÍ, Ô MENINA PERFEITA ENTEDIANTE DA PORRA! #vai dançar trance com L.A.#)**_ Meus antigos inimigos estavam ao meu lado.__**(Vovó: Problema é seu. Aposto que na primeira oportunidade o Draco vai te dar uma pedrada.)**_** (Gareth: Verossímil. –n)**_ E isso era o suficiente para me deixar feliz.__**(Vovó: Isso foi na sua época de puta? FELICIDADE PURA! –not)**_** (Gareth: Tá, tá, next.)**

_Fora numa tarde, lembro-me completamente.__**(#Vovó foi procurar nos classificados algum mercenário para a autora ou um novo emprego#)**__**(#Gareth foi amaldiçoar o pretérito-mais-que-perfeito na porta da ABL#)**__ No ano anterior, eu terminara meu namoro com Rony.__**(Vovó: A coesão pegou a sua mala rosa chiclet**__**e (pergunte ao John), seu salto plataforma 15cm, sua peruca loira, fugiu para Búzios e casou com um velho rico. –q)**_** (Gareth: **_**Autora, sério, não sabe usar o pretérito, NÃO USA. EU LHE IMPLORO.)**_** (Gareth: Ei, ela já namorava o Ron? Mas não estávamos no segundo ano? Essa narrativa não tem furos, É UM CU!)**_ Estava triste, mas levava a vida como podia, ao lado de Harry.__**(Vovó: Por favor, espero que esta fic não seja H² nas entrelinhas... Pelo bem dos meus poucos neurônios sobreviventes.)**_** (Gareth: Mas agora pouco cê não disse que era feliz, anormal? Ah, nem... #vai fumar arruda#)**_ Eu estava com a Naty no lado, tomando um suco de abóbora,__**(Vovó: Sem mencionar o absinto que estava misturado no seu suco...)**_** (Gareth: Por quê não colocar personagens JÁ CONHECIDOS PELOS LEITORES E QUE, DE FATO, EXISTIAM NA SAGA HP ao invés de inventar? POR QUÊ, DELS?)**_ quando o Harry apareceu, chorando.__**(Vovó: "Ai, mona! Não sabe o que aconteceu comigo! O Reinaldo me deixou! Ele fugiu de casa com aquela vaca da Thaís! A**__**ff! Estou precisando de uma noite só de mulheres, topa?" –q)**__ Eu perguntei__**(Vovó: "...sem pudor se a sua bunda doía e...")**__ o que havia acontecido__**(Vovó: "...para que ela ficasse desta maneira...")**__, e ele me disse que estava__**(Vovó: "...traindo o Reinaldo com o Luciomar, que era um morenão bem dotado, e estava se...") **__ lembrando da Leanne__**(Vovó: "...que era a namorada mocréia do bofe.")**__.__Eu me perguntei__:__** (Vovó: "Como é que essa bicha mal comida consegue tantos bofes assim?")**__ como ele tinha coragem__**(Vovó: "...de deixar o Reinaldo na vontade, enquanto eu estou com a periquita em chamas? E ainda não esquece...")**__ de falar__**(Vovó: "...que queria uma lingerie como a da Naomi, e que vai dar uma exatamente igual a..")**__ dela para mim? Eu não era a sua namorada?__**(Vovó: OPA. H², eu estou em fuga! #Tenta escapar de Munda, mas é atingida por uma pera em chamas#)**_**(Gareth: #cagando de rir da escrotização de frases da Vovó# Harry é outro que teve o cérebro rompido pelo Malfoy, só pode. Que tipo de idiota chega para a namorada falando que tá com saudade da ex (suponho, por que QUEM CHORA POR QUALQUER UM ASSIM, DO NADA? Narrativa esburacada ataca novamente), mano? Ah, sifudê. #vai beber Big Apple com baba de suricate no Munda's)**

_Acabamos brigando, claro._** (Vovó: Pois é, gerúndio é bom, mas cansa. Parece atendente de telemarketing! #tem uma imagem mental estranha e sofre colapso nervoso#)(Gareth: #começa a tocar 'Entre Tapas E Beijos' em seu violão verde, mas para, pensa e começa a tocar 'S&M'#)****(Gareth: "Pode ir...")**_Tudo bem_**(Gareth: "...você não sabe o que é gostar de alguém! (8)" #Vovó joga um frisbee dentado em Gareth#)**_. Era aceitável que ele ainda chorasse por ela.__**(Vovó: CORNA CONFORMADA E ASSUMIDA, FALEI! Agora ela vai compor um sertanejo, ficar famosa(?) e esnobar os homens.)**_** (Gareth: SER CORNO OU NÃO SER? EIS A MINHA INDAGAÇÃO! (8))**_ Mas, na minha frente?__**(Vovó: Hermione representa todo o **__**poder feminino! Queria que ele te mandasse a real de ladinho?)**_** (Gareth: Corna infeliz, aceita o chifre, mas não pode pegar no flagra!)**_ Isso, realmente, era inaceitável.__**(Vovó: Estamos falando do uso excessivo do 'mente'? Porque, se for, a autora merece uma estrelinha. –not)**_** (Gareth: Booooooring. #vai cantar 'Vem Amor Bate Não Para' no karaokê do Munda's#)**_ A Naty acabou indo atrás do Harry, a pedido meu.__**(Vovó: ... Essa fic só teve enrolação até agora. Quando a história de verdade vai começar? #Perde a paciência e vai procurar vodka russa#)**_**(Gareth: VEM AMÔ BATE NÃO PARA CUM U PIRU NA MINHA CARA! VEM AMÔ BATE NÃO PARAAAAAAAAAAAA! (8) #ainda ignorando a fic#)**_ Fiquei encostada na árvore,__**(Vovó: "Olha, eu tava debaixo de um pé de árvore quando ele passou por mim...")**__ observando Draco entregar uma flor para Ginny.__**(Vovó: Forçar o DG não rola, Mionão! Os Malfoy rejeitam os Weasley como eu rejeito um erro de concordância.)**_** (Gareth: Sério que essa fic não é UA? Eu, hein.)**_ Tentei sorrir, mas a única coisa que aconteceu, foi uma lágrima teimosa escorrer pelo meu rosto.__**(Vovó: Já temos um diagnóstico para ela! Hermione sofre de uma disfunção cerebral, que inverte os comandos mandados para o sistema parassimpático são interpretados pelo sistema simpático, o que causa a ligeira demência, baba e incoerência. Troféu joinha pra mim.)**_** (Gareth: Olha o Prozac! Prozac fresquinho, Prozac limpinho, é só um reáu!)**___ Senti uma mão fria do meu ombro.__**(Vovó: Deus do céu, é o Voldemort que está atacando as mulheres desavisadas! OU seria o Abominável Homem das Neves?)**_** (Gareth: Era Edward Cullen vomitando purpurina pelos gramados de Hogwats.)**  
><em>Era Rony. Lindo, perfeito como sempre,<em>_**(Vovó: Acho que o Ben**__** concorda com você, mas eu não penso assim.)**_** (Gareth: Unga bunga, bonito, unga bunga!)**_ e como todas as meninas babavam por ele.__**(Vovó: O Ron não faz o meu tipo, prefiro caras com cérebro e um futuro com alto potencial financeiro!)**_** (Gareth: Mano, isso é UA, n'épssivel...)**_ Ele era, simplesmente, o cara mais perfeito daquela escola.__**(Vovó: Hermione na f**__**úria da procura ao bofe perfeito... Se fosse um dos gêmeos eu não tiraria a sua razão, mas neste caso...)**_** (Gareth: Hagrid ainda existe? Discordo de você, meu amor. #promíscua)**_ Alto, forte, com um corpo e um rosto de deixar qualquer uma louca.__**(Vovó: Eu fico louca é com esta falta de sentido da fic, o resto tá de boa.)**_** (Gareth: UA UA UA UA UA UA UA UA UA)**_ Só eu o via como ele era de verdade: um garoto imaturo, feito só de beleza.__**(Vovó: Pois é, a formaç**__**ão básica dos ficwriters trash não muda! Malhação, OC, One Tree Hill, Gossip Girl, Telletubies e por aí vai... Agora também entram os especiais de fim do ano da Rede Globo, porque, né?)**_** (Gareth: Hermione, morde a minha pica aqui, ó.)**

_Será? (Alguém entendeu a pergunta? Será que o Rony mudou tanto assim desde o quarto ano? Será que no sétimo ele tá tudo isso? UHU! )__**(Vovó: Esse parágrafo pede um minuto de reflexão. ONDE ESTÁ O CARALHO DO PLOT? E PORQUE ESTE DANADO NÃO DEU AS CARAS NESTA FIC ATÉ AGORA? #Vai procurar algumas cerejas e um Martini duplo#)**_**(Gareth: Ah, estamos no sétimo ano, então! Autora, eu só não te rogo uma praga porque estou muito ocupada rindo da sua desgraça, abraço.)**

_Ele me abraçou, sem dizer nada.__**(Vovó: Mentchéra! Aposto que ele sussurrou para ela "Aê, gostosa**__**, a parada aqui é no self-service? Tem xoxota aí?" –q)**_** (Gareth: Ron só na pirocada silenciosa!) **_ Sussurrou em meu ouvido_**(Gareth: "Abre pra mim! Abre pra mim! (8)")**_ que eu precisava ser forte.__**(Vovó: Minha teoria sobre o self-service estava certa!)**__ Comecei a olhar fixamente para o chão, para uma flor.__**(Vovó: #olha para o sufixo com descrença# Mas que tara desgraçada é essa? Já deu! Ah, encare a flor até que seus olhos caiam.)**_** (Gareth: #vai buscar Smirnoff e limão capeta para aguentar a fic#)**_ Ele juntou a flor,_** (Gareth: Comofas?)**_ colocou nos meus cabelos.__**(Vovó: Estamos falando de uma flor comum ou de um ramalhete? Porque, este cabelo da Mione... É, uma flor só não resolve.)**_** (Gareth: Vish, dá tchau pra mão ae, Ron.)**_ Ainda olhando para aquele lugar, a flor renasceu, em alguns segundos.__**(Vovó: O cabelo dela virou meio de cultura nutritivo agora? Ué, é cada coisa estranha que acontece um trashes...)**_** (Gareth: Hermione tá sentada na merda de unicórnio ou é impressão?)**_ Sorri para ele. Quando voltamos a olhar para a terra,_** (Gareth: Mano, soca saporra de terra no cu e peida, filhos de Satã! Tem o quê nisso pra vocês ficarem olhando assim, meu pau vestido de Carmem Miranda?)**_ surgia uma frase: Eu te amo.__**(Vovó: Isso é macumba da brava. Acho que essa 'flor' era um exemplar macho da **__**Crisanicia monitácea**__**, e os dedos dos pés de alguém estão prestes a cair, se eu não estiver engan**__**ada. -q)**_** (Gareth: #escorrega no mel, xinga e conjura rifle pra matar os retardados#)**_ Fechei os olhos e estremeci. Só me lembro de ter desmaiado.__**(Vovó: Quando acordar – se isso realmente acontecer-, Hermione, conte seus dedos dos pés. Conselho de profissional da macumba.)**_** (Gareth: Desmaiou por ver uma flor? Flor de CLOROFÓRMIO, essa sua.)**

_Quando acordei novamente__**(#Vovó capturou uma galinha da angola e está correndo em círculos, proferindo pragas em volta de um limoeiro#)**_**(Gareth: #tatua 'MENTE MENTE MENTE' na bunda#)**___, encontrei Harry, apoiado na cama.__**(Vovó: ... Tentativa falha de sedução, Poty. Mas a Mione está em uma seca tão terrível que pode até funcionar. Sei lá, o Gerson aprova.)**_** (Gareth: "...de quatro e rebolando para Snape, que estava empunhando um BananaCock 2000 Temptation, coberto de KY de chocolate...")**_ Logo, os outros apareceram._** (Gareth: Os outros = Telletubies?)**_ Todos com cara raivosa.__**(Vovó: Que coisa linda de se ver logo após ter acordado! –not)**_** (Gareth: Espumando?)**_ Eu não entendo o motivo daquelas caras até hoje.__**(Vovó: Como você é meio burra nesta fic, eu te dou um desconto. –not #pega a motosserra, maçarico, sacos plásticos e gasolina azul#)**__ Começaram a me dizer coisas sem nexo,__**(Vovó: Espero que não surja uma banda emocore deste incidente. Espero mesmo.)**_** (Gareth: CAGUEI LUZ AZUL ENQUANTO MAMAVA UMA NUVEM DE COSTAS! DEPOIS, VEIO UMA PORTA DE VIDRO E MIJOU NA TEVÊ DE PLASMA! –q)**_ palavras estranhas.__**(Vovó: "UGA BUGA, NATA RISNCON COIASM ASOIUSA OUTRES UOISDIÂ EIJH SIÂ NIS Ã ÜOIUSD ä EIOJDSF OUNFEWIO ¨Y EOIV !" –qqqq)**_** (Gareth: ASEREHE HÁ DE HE DEHEPETUDEHEBERU SEYBIUNOUBA MAHAPI ANDEBUGU ANDEBUGI DE PI! (8))**_ Eu só lembro de ter chorado, e de ver todos eles indo embora.__**(Vovó: Chorou por quê? Por que chorou? Vai dar uma de incompreendida e solitária? Ah, vá. #Pensa em procurar um analista#)**_**(Gareth: Apresento-lhes: Hermione, a bebum.)**_ Dumbledore apareceu, me abraçou e disse que a culpa não era minha.__**(Vovó: Isto está parecendo "Ressaca do Demo". Isso não é nada bom.)**_** (Gareth: #joga tudo para o alto e vai dar olhos de criança tailandesa para Nouass e Michael Jackson comerem#)**_ Disse que não me expulsaria porque faltavam apenas 2 semanas de aula.__**(Vovó: Ih... Ela deve ter enchido a cara, batido na Minerva, roubado as meias do Flitwick, dado uma chicotada no traseiro do Dumbie, dançado a conga sobre a mesa da Corvinal, apedrejado o Neville, mordido a bunda do Fil**__**tch, chamado o Snape de puta mal comida, rebolado para o Hagrid, se insinuado para a Luna e roubado a Fawkes. No mínimo.) **_**(Gareth: CHUPOU, MIONÃO! DEGUSTA A PIROCA FEDERAL DO DESTINO, VADIA!)**

_Nos corredores, todos me olhavam de olhos virados.__**(#Vovó tenta imaginar a cena e explode#)**_**(Gareth: JAIRINHO! ACHEI MAIS GENTE PRA VOCÊ EXORCIZAR!)**_ E eu nem sabia o que estava acontecendo! O ano acabou.__**(Vovó: "Comprei um patinete e vou sem calcinha no bile funk pra encontrar a Madonna!" #MomentoUltraQ)**_** (Gareth: Suas frases são tão conectadas como meus dentes da frente são juntos. Ah, chupa aqui, ó, Hermione.)**_ Sem saber o motivo, me isolei de todos.__**(Vovó: #pega o detector de emos# Mais uma que vai pro lado rosa shocking da força... Que pena. #Pega a P50#)**_**(Gareth: #banha Mimione em álcool e joga um palito de fósforo aceso# Só assim pra acontecer algo nessa porra de fic.)**

_Não comemorei quando Sirius fora liberto,_** (Gareth: HUM! A fic é mais velha que o quinto livro? MUITO SUSPEITO! #inteeeerna)**_ não fui aos bailes, nem sequer fui convidada para ser professora de Hogwarts, como todos os professores diziam. __**(Vovó: Valeu pelo desabafo, Mimione!**__** Meu dia ficou brilhante e gay como um Cullen virgem, depois disso! Abraço forte, mana das quebrada! –not)**_** (Gareth: Cocei minha bunda de tanta dó que senti de você, Mimione.)**

_Depois de tantos envolvimentos,_** (Gareth: AKA: Surubas.)**_ aqui estou eu._** (Gareth: Cristiane F., Drogada e Prostituída.)**_ Consegui recuperar algumas amizades: Ginny, Draco_**(Gareth: uat.)**_, Fred...__**(Gareth: **__**Que feio, Piranhone, vai abusar da lápide do rapaz! Necrófila maldita!)**__ Porém, não é a mesma coisa...__**(Vovó: Faça um documentário sobre a sua triste vida de ex-puta. Faça qualquer coisa, MAS, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, pare de ficar se lamuriando! Fic escrota e chata! #Vai buscar mais absinto com Hélio líquido#)**_**(Gareth: Mimimi eu tive amnésia alcoólica na última semana de aula e deixei isso mudar a minha vida, como a boa putinha estupidamente chata e idiota que sou mimimi.)**

Hermione desceu correndo as escadas,**(Vovó: "...tropeçou no segundo degrau e rolou 50 lances de escada abaixo. Fraturou 3 costelas, teve traumatismo craniano, quebrou a mandíbula, os pulsos, perdeu dois dentes e morreu antes da chegada do socorro. FIM!") (Gareth: #veste sua fantasia de cheerleader (edição de colecionador do filme 'Ninfetas Colegiais', como foi que adivinharam?) e fica gritando 'CAI! CAI! CAI!'#)** usando a mesma roupa que usava nos finais de semana.**(Vovó: Pobre não muda de roupa, a roupa que muda de pobre.) (Gareth: "Mini saia jeans rasgada e expondo mais do que tampando, arrastão vermelha, top rosa-faço-pograma-a-cincão, bolsa giratória anatômica da 360º (agora com mais espaço para dildos e KY!), seis quilos e meio de maquiagem e salto 14... estava pronta pra AHAZÁH!1")** Uma calça jeans, rasgada, com uma camiseta branca.**(Vovó: Creio que não preciso de mais argumentos.) (Gareth: Camiseta branca, huh? Aposto dezão que vai chover, só pra gente ver os mamilinhos da Hermione.)** Um gorro e havaianas. **(Vovó: #pensa bem e tenta visualizar a cena# MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? Estamos falando do próprio Exu dançando uma música da Lady Gaga, trajando um espartilho e minissaia, rebolando para o demônio que está bebendo chá de camomila e comendo dobradinha! AAAARGH! MORRE, DIABO! #Pega margaridas, flocos falsos de neve, óleo de amêndoas Paixão, guardanapos da Barbie, um chinelo da Pucca, uma coroa de plástico e loção pós barba de má qualidade. Juntou tudo, criou um espantalho morto-vivo e mandou à casa da autora#)(Gareth: SCEDHOSSAUM PHURA! AHAZA, AMIK, ÚLTIMA MODA NOS ATERROS SANITÁRIOS! TODA CATADORA USA! UAHSUAHUAHSUHAS ASUHASUAHSUAHS AUSHAUHSUAHSAS AUSHUASHUAHS SUAHUSHUAHSUAHS ASHAUHS! #Munda a decapita usando um controle remoto#)**

Quando chegou ao térreo, ouvia-se o barulho da chuva.**(Vovó: ÇIZOJA, PROJETO MAL FORMADO DE VANESSA DA MATA! #EPICFAIL.) (Gareth: FALEEEEEEEEEEEI!)** Essa não, ela pensou.** (Gareth: Jura que você faz isso, Hermione? Nem parece.)(Vovó: PUF! Posso até imaginar a explosão fodástica!)** Chuva naquele momento era a coisa que ela menos queria.**(Vovó: Você não está com medo de estragar a chapinha, está? Porque, né?) (Gareth: CALA A BOCA, PORRA, ACABA COM ESSA FIC LOGO, EXU!)**

Mesmo assim, saiu correndo.**(Vovó: "Então ela foi atropelada por um fusca verde, por um ônibus, uma carreta e uma lotação. Morreu antes da chegada do socorro. FIM!" Olha, nasci pra escrever trash! -not) (Gareth: Lembram da Phoebe correndo? Pois é. #Friends Rules) ** O porteiro ainda tentava impedir,** (Gareth: Agora moradores não podem mais sair dos condomínios? Essa Hermione tá é num sanatório! Nunca me enganou!)** porém, uma força que ela não sabia de onde vinha,**(Vovó: É a fúria dos gases, mano! FUJAM PARA OS ABRIGOS ANTI-NUCLEARES! #pega a roupa especial e foge com Fulano#)(Gareth: Do koo, maybe? #2)** acabou empurrando o homem, e deixando-a correr. **(Gareth: Mó peidaço, aposto!)**

Ele ainda estava lá.**(Vovó: Ele quem? Maomé?) (Gareth: Havia um ele no meio de lá. No meio de lá havia um ele.) ** Um pouco mais para frente, mas estava lá.**(Vovó: Quer nos passar a posição geográfica do sujeito ou só isso tá bom?) (Gareth: Lá = Tangamandápio, presumo. Ele = Jaiminho... Não, Jairinho, eu falei Jaiminho. Volta lá pra sua novena.)** Do outro lado da rua, ela olhou para ele.**(#Vovó foi procurar alguns macacos tibetanos para ensiná-los a fazer velas#)(Gareth: Pronomes, pronomes, pronomes. Boooring.) ** Ele está tão diferente, ela pensou. **(Vovó: Diferente como? Estamos falando de uma nova ruiva transexual?) (Gareth: Ela queria que ele deixasse que ela escolhesse quem ela queria para viver com ele, já que ela não poderia sem que ele reparasse, mas ele estava desconfiado que ela estava precisando dele, porque ele... #atingida por meteoros da paixão#)**

E realmente estava. Deixara os cabelos crescerem, prendendo-os em um rabo de cavalo.**(Vovó: Rony de cabelos grandes. Uma coisa que eu não adoraria encontrar na rua.) (Gareth: Ron é um dos cantores do Calcinha Preta, agora? LOL, eu vendia a minha alma para ver a cena!)** As sardas haviam desaparecido por completo,**(Vovó: Estamos falando de um milagre autêntico aqui OU uma macumba de alta qualidade. Estou mais inclinada para a segunda opção.) (Gareth: Porque, isso sim, é coisa que acontece todos os dias. Ah, me mama, vai.)** uma conseqüência gerada de geração para geração.**(Vovó: #Lê a frase e vai procurar verniz para colocar na vodka# GERADA DE GERAÇÃO PARA GERAÇÃO. E isso é sério?) (Gareth: Autora, EPIC FAIL pra você, neném, volta pro teu maternal.)** O nariz agora estava perfeito.**(Vovó: Não sabia que o Doutor Hollywood estava prestando assistência em Londres... É, virou transexual mesmo...) (Gareth: Ah, vai construir um dique, castor do inferno! ...eu disse DIQUE, não DICK. Não confunde.)** E o corpo. O corpo permanecia o mesmo: ombros largos, pernas longas.**(Vovó: "Ele ainda tinha um olho – o outro parecia ter sido roubado do Olho-Tonto-, tinha dois braços, duas pernas, o mesmo pênis pequeno...") (Gareth: É UM BONECO DE OLINDA! Ô, IMAGEM MENTAL BUNITA!)** O corpo que ela tão bem conhecera.**(Vovó: Então, né... Acho que esta frase dispensa meus comentários pervos.) (Gareth: EU JÁ FALEI PRO MR CATRA E VOU REPETIR GOSTOSO! AAAAAI NEGÃO, TÔ COM O CU PEGANDO FOGO! (8))** A maneira de andar era a que mudara.**(Vovó: "...ele agora andava como se tivesse um sabugo de milho enfiado na bunda. Quando ele se aproximou eu confirmei a minha hipótese." –q) (Gareth: Também é uma 'consequência gerada de geração em geração'? Oh, fuck...)** Ele andava agora como um executivo. E antes, parecia mais um menino de rua. **(Vovó: Olha quem está falando de parecer um menino de rua! VOCÊ ESTÁ DE GORRO E HAVAINAS! NÃO PODE FALAR NADA NEM DE UM MENDIGO, VALEU? #Procura o cachimbo de crack da Munda#)(Gareth: TÔ LIGANDO PRA VOCÊ DE UM ORELHÃO AQUI DA RUA! PARA PEDIR PARA O SENHOR QUE ME TIRE DA RUA! VOCÊ TEM MUITO VALOR, PEPE MORENO, POR FAVOR, CONTO COM A AJUDA SUA! (8) Ron, não sabia que você cantava, bebê. UAHSUAHSUASHUHAS AUSHAUSHASUAS AUSHAUSHAUSH)**

Atravessou a rua.**(Vovó: Essa fic é tão detalhada que me brocha. Machado de Assis fez sucesso na época dele, mas já acabou! Desiste, autora!) (Gareth: #irritada, vai assistir Fulano fodendo com os outros gatos da rua#)** Ele estava parado, com uma bolsa nas mãos.**(Vovó: Uma transexual ruiva rodando bolsa. É isso que eu chamo de decadência brusca e sem retorno.) (Gareth: E você ainda tem esperanças do Ron ser hétero, criança? Tanto o que aprender, tsk, tsk...)** Estava embaixo de uma lona de uma restaurante.**(#Vovó foi procurar algo forte o suficiente para conseguir entender a fic#)(Gareth: Restaurante fêmea? Nem conheço.)** Lá, outras 15 pessoas, tentando proteger-se da chuva forte que caía.**(Vovó: A coesão parece ter fugido de muletas dessa fic! Ah, dane-se! #Vai incomodar Jeremy e leva um soco na testa#)(Gareth: E a piranha na chuva, só pra expor as tetas! Pedófila maldita!)** Já Hermione estava encharcada.**(Vovó: Conotações infelizes aqui! Hermione ex-puta, pedófila, molhadjhénha e perdida na calada da noite? Tá...) (Gareth: Frase típica de NC trash. Mau agouro do caralho...)** Os homens, como sempre, passavam secando-a.**(Vovó: Você acaba de ser condenada, Mione. #Vai colher tangerinas venenosas e amoras amaldiçoadas#)(Gareth: Na minha terra isso chama 'olhar e rir das quengas gordas que pagam de gostosas'.)** A camiseta estava colada no corpo, deixando à mostra as curvas conquistadas pela vida.**(Vovó: CURVAS CONQUISTADAS PELA VIDA? Só se for a grande curvatura descrita através das tetas caídas dela! Que mania estranha dos autores trashes de idealizarem a Hermione desta maneira! Ela não é gostosa, é INTELIGENTE!) (Gareth: Nú, eu baaaaabo na Hermione, mó gostosa do caralho! –n)**

Passando**(Vovó: "...KY, foi procurar...")** pelas pessoas**(Vovó: "...que contrataram seu programa, mas só conseguiu achar um. Desesperada, ela ...")**, conseguiu chegar até ele. Segurou a **(Vovó: "...pica dele com a sua...")**mão, antes de encostar**(Vovó: "...a boca para começar o boquete ele quis colocar as pernas...")** em seu ombro **(Vovó: "...o que não funcionou muito bem, já que os dois queriam ser passivos...")**. Tentou**(Vovó: "...fazer o Rony mudar de ideia. Teve que...")** se deter, mas**(Vovó: "...sabia que o dinheiro do programa faria valer a pena toda aquela boiolagem e humilhação. Foi quando...")** a emoção foi mais forte.**(Vovó: "...Resolveu dar um vibrador King Profissional Adventure para seu novo coleuga, para que ele não ficasse tão carente." #John Feelings)** **(Gareth: Fez sentido, Vovó! UAHSUAHSUAHSUASH)**

-Rony? – ela chamou. Ele virou-se para ela. Parecia intrigado.**(Vovó: Ao invés de ler 'intrigado' eu li 'excitado', 'estripado', 'integrado' e outras coisas menos publicáveis.)**

-Quem é você?**(Vovó: "Sou o Hermanoteu, não me reconheceste? Sou irmão de Micalatéia!" -q) (Gareth: Hmm, Micalatéia!)** – ele olhou para ela, de cima a baixo.**(Vovó: "Tá caída, hein?") (Gareth: "Quanto tá o pograma?")** – Conheço-te? **(#Vovó sente vergonha alheia por Hermione e se esconde debaixo do seu edredom da Mulan#)(Gareth: CHUUUUUUUUUPA, PIRANHONE!)**

-Se eu ainda sou a mesma e velha de sempre...**(Vovó: Ela está desconsiderando as estrias e celulites a mais, os pneus, os cabelos brancos, os dentes faltosos, MAS TUDO SOBRE CONTROLE! –not) (Gareth: #ainda rindo da desgraça de Hermione#)** – ela sorriu timidamente.**(#Vovó vestiu seu uniforme de guerrilha e pegou sua P50. Está se recusando a ripar enquanto não matar alguém#)(Gareth: Timidamente é o meu saco.)** – então acho que você ainda conhece. **(Vovó: Mostre a vagina que, quem sabe, ele se lembre. OU não.) (Gareth: "Ah, você é o Pedrão? Menina, ficou ótimo o implante de seios? E que Megahair luxo, amica! Como você tá bandida!")**

-Pode me dizer seu nome?**(Vovó: "Hoje eu sou conhecida por Luiza, mas meu nome de batismo é Ricardo." –q) (Gareth: "Jucilênia Das Pernas Abertas, muito prazer.")** – ele falou, ainda surpreso.

-Não consegue lembrar?**(Vovó: Ele já disse que não, seu castor burro!) (Gareth: Não sabia que Alzheimer era DST.)**– ela disse, com os olhos marejados.**(Vovó: Imaginei marujos bêbados enxugando as lágrimas dela, não me pergunte o porquê.) (Gareth: #bate em Vovó com um cabide#)** – Ou eu fui tão pouco importante assim, para você?**(Vovó: Começou a fazer cu doce... Isso não vai acabar bem.) (Gareth: Velho, cês não se encontram há 78264781263 anos, vai tomar no cu e não me enche o saco.)**

-Hum... – ele olhou para o rosto dela, mirando os olhos.** (#Vovó imagina Roniquito com um uniforme de atirador de elite#)(Gareth: "Vem cá, te conheço?")** – Hermione? – ele disse, quase gritando. **(Vovó: Disse quase gritando. A coesão fugiu de muletas desta fic, viu?) (Gareth: 'ele quase gritou', simples e correto!)**

-Sim! – ela sorriu. – Ainda sou a mesma ou eu mudei?** (Vovó: Creio que algumas costelas a menos e 300ml de silicone contem como mudanças...) (Gareth: "Acabaram as minhas 'consequencias geradas de geração para geração'? Ai, jura?")** – ela deu uma voltinha, a chuva ainda caindo sobre ela. **(Vovó: Não, isso não foi excitante.) (Gareth: Tomara que pegue pneumonia e MORRA.)**

-Venha aqui! – ele agarrou a moça pelo ombro,** (Vovó: Brucutu do Mato.) (Gareth: ISTRUPADÔ! CALL DA COOOOOOOOPS1!1)** saindo na chuva. Ela não conseguia falar.** (Vovó: Mas ele já pegou a mordaça?) (Gareth: Picas voadoras, quanto tempo!)** Os dois entraram em um dos prédios de uma rua,** (Vovó: VAI INSTRUSPÁ A MUIÉ.) (Gareth: Mais fácil o contrário, Vovó.)** um pouco mais abaixo. Subiram o elevador e entraram em um apartamento enorme. – Você está encharcada!** (Vovó: Ah, não vai ser estupro então.)** **(Gareth: "Só pra facilitá o cilvisso, amô!")**

-Tudo bem, estou bem.** (Vovó: Não, Hermione. Pare de se iludir, a coisa está tensa para o seu lado.)** – ela sorriu.** (Vovó: O que eu disse sobre todas as personagens terem passado uma noite feliz com o Bozo?) (Gareth: Querendo exibir seu implante sem cortes da Arcata, claro.)** – Será que o senhor Ronald poderia me arranjar algumas roupas para eu não ficar resfriada?** (Vovó: FRACASSOU NA SEDUÇÃO, MIONE.) (Gareth: Essa morria de fome como dançarina de streap!)** – ela sorriu para ele. Depois que vivera tudo que vivera, ela se tornara mais direta. Aprendera com a vida. **(Vovó: Porque puta não tem direito de ser fresca. Só tá faltando perguntar: "Quem é que mete, eu ou você?") (Gareth: "E aí, vai querer brinquedinhos, uniformes, música ou o pograma çimprez?")**

-Espere aí. – ele disse, sério,** (Vovó: Hum, boiola. Se bem que estamos falando da Hermione...) (Gareth: Awn, Ron não deu pro Bozo.)** e voltou logo depois com uma camisa branca e uma cueca. – Isso serve?** (Vovó: Melhor do que o gorro e as havaianas.) (Gareth: Pra essa Hermione transex? A cueca tá pequena, abraço. UAHSUAHAUHSAHU)** – ele riu, pela primeira vez naqueles instantes em que estiveram juntos. **(Vovó: E porque o BEJETO ÇEQUEÇUAU DO PAIAÇU tá tirando onda?) (Gareth: Mano, desse uma CALÇA, uma CAMISA GRANDE, uma TOALHA, o TEU RABO, mas uma CUECA? Se danar.)**

-Acho que dá.** (Vovó: "DADADADADADADADADADA!"#Filosofia de Funk) (Gareth: Hermione olhou pra cueca e disse 'Naaaassa, que pequeno o bilusquete! Até o meu é maior!')** – ela pegou as roupas da mão dele e entrou no banheiro, no final do corredor. – Tem toalha aqui? **(Vovó: Achei que ela ia perguntar "tem papel aqui?".) (Gareth: #joga o PC numa ribanceira e vai lavar MJ com água do Ganges e creolina#)**

-No armário. **(Gareth: "Mas cuidado com o Mário, ele anda tão sapeca ultimamente! Hihihihi!")**– ela concordou com a cabeça e trancou a porta. **(Vovó: "Então Hermione abriu o armário e se deparou com uma grande variedade de lubrificantes e camisinhas. Rony tinha desandado para o lado rosa da força.")**

Porém, ele permaneceu ali. Olhava intrigado para a porta.** (Vovó: "Aaaaahmmm, pooorta bonita! Eu quero morder a POOOORTA! AAAHHHMMNNAAAHH!" #Momento Demente) (Gareth: Querendo ver a moça (ahan, Cláudia, senta lá) pelada! Coisa feia, Roniquito! Não vai pro céu!)** Ela era realmente a mesma Hermione que ele conhecera?** (Vovó: Depende do ponto de vista. Ela sempre foi sua puta, né?) (Gareth: Pretérito-mais-que-perfeito DE NOVO? #morde uma enguia viva#) ** Estava tão diferente. Não pudera não reparar no corpo..** (Vovó: As dobras da Hermione estão escondendo um dos pontos da reticência.) (Gareth: Porque putas SEMPRE têm os MELHORES CORPOS. Claro.)** Era o corpo mais perfeito que ela já vira, entre tantas as mulheres que tivera. **(Vovó: ESSA FRASE FOI SÓ DE SACANAGEM, NÃO É? Porque Rony pegador e Mione gostosa é o ápice do fake.) (Gareth: J.K., larga esse facão, minha filha!) **

No banheiro, Hermione sorria e tomava uma ducha.** (Vovó: E é nessa hora que o chuveirinho some...) (Gareth: Molhadinhas 3: Ninfetas Sapecas.)** Secou-se, vestiu a cueca **(Vovó: ... #não consegue imaginar a cena#)(Gareth: Ariadna, quanto tempo!)**- parecia uma calcinha pois era pequena.** (Vovó: PEGA A LUPA PARA O RONY, MIONÃO!) (Gareth: AI, ESSA FOI NO MAMILO, HEIN, RONY!) (Vovó 2: Os anos foram purpurinados para o Rony...) (Gareth: Ná, nem é, Vovó, geralmente gays são bem-dotados. #desvia das facas#)** Deve ser uma daquelas que ele usava no terceiro ano, ela pensou **(Gareth: Claro, porque TODO HOMEM guarda cuecas antigas. Ahsefoder.)**- e a camisa. Arrumou os cabelos, prendeu-os com dois palitos**(Vovó: Que ela deve ter tirado do cu...) (Gareth: ...de dente? MUIÉ PORCA!)** e saiu.

Ao sair, deu de cara com Rony,** (Vovó: Mas já? Nem vai rolar um jantar em um restaurante barato? Isso é que é puta experiente!) (Gareth: TÔ DE CARA COM VOCÊ, TÔ DE CARA COM VOCÊ! ME APAIXONEI E VOCÊ NÃO QUER MAIS ME VER! (8) #atingida por Fulano banhado em óleo de máquina#)** mirando a moça**(Gareth: ...com uma Kalashnikov AK-47...)**. Ela deu um sorrisinho e deu uma voltinha.**(Vovó: Diminutivos me cansam. E eu sou quase um gay, imagine uma pessoa normal lendo este treco.)** **(Gareth: TÔ REGAÇANU! ÇÔ GOXTOZA!)**

-E aí, ficou maneiro?**(Vovó: Gírias de Malhação? Tem que ver isso aí com cuidado...) (Gareth: Maria Gadú, quanto tempo! #leva voadora da Munda#)** – ela disse, sorrindo.**(Vovó: Falou entre os dentes ou com a boca de baixo? Porque, né?) (Gareth: Ou é Maria Gadú ou é Coringa, filha! Decide!)** Ainda guardava um pouco daquelas gírias e manias que tinha,**(Vovó: O tipo de coisa que ela deveria ter vergonha e negar até a morte ela não esquece. Eu odeio Hermiones burras de trashes.) (Gareth: OI, o fandom é de HP, não de Rebelde Versão 2.0 da Record, ok? Abraço.)** desde quando estava no sexto ano. – Essa cueca deve ser velha, hein?**(Vovó: E a sutileza acaba de coçar o saco.(?))** **(Gareth: Já querendo medir o meninão do cara, hein, profissa?)**

-É, eu guardo elas**(#Vovó sente convulsões#)(Gareth: #lambe fios desencapados#)** desde o terceiro ano.** (Gareth: Porque isso é A COISA MAIS BANAL DO MUNDO. Quem faz isso, Deus? É cada uma...)** – ele sorriu, vidrado.**(Vovó: Eu li 'viado' e fez mais sentido...)** – Está muito bem, Hermione. **(Gareth: Mais lésbica, só se cantasse MPB. –q)**

-Obrigado.**(Vovó: ISSO É SÉRIO? Ele disse que gosta de você com cueca, Mione. Você ainda tem dúvidas sobre a opção do Roniquito?) (Gareth: ISSO É MARICOOOOOOONA!)** – ela, sem perguntar, sentou-se no sofá da sala.** (Gareth: Maliducada.) (Gareth 2: Aposto dez pila que o Ron vai queimar o sofá depois.)** – E então, temos muito o que conversar, não temos? **(Vovó: OU NÃO, NÉ?) (Gareth: "Porta da rua é serventia da casa, Piranhone!")**

-Acredito que sim. – ele se sentou na**(Vovó: "...piroca doce(?)...")(Gareth: "...balinha de menta...")** poltrona única. – Pode falar... **(Vovó: Sente o interesse do cara... Mione, desiste do bofe, esse aí é sem conserto!) (Gareth: Posso falar? Posso falar? QUERO TI DÁ, QUERO TI DÁ, DADADADADADADADADADA! (8))**

-... – ela ficou quieta. Encarou seus olhos, perdendo o sorriso. **(Vovó: Olhos e sorrisos, tudo a ver. BOA, MIONÃO! Assim você vai conquistar o bofe fácil! –not) (Gareth: Encarou os PRÓPRIOS OLHOS? Comofas/)**

– Eu tenho muitas perguntas, Rony. Muitas perguntas que fazem questão de ficar procurando por respostas.**(Vovó: Legal, as perguntas que procuram resposta no universo de Ledo Engano... Tá explicado porque eu nunca consegui ler esta fic toda.) (Gareth: JURA que perguntas necessitam de respostas, amica? Nunca imaginaria! #vai colocar orelhas de crianças tailandesas na geladeira, para ficarem geladéinhax#)** Respostas que só você, Harry, Naty ou Dumbledore podem me dar.**(Vovó: Bancando a seletiva? No teu caso isto está fora de cogitação, Mimione...) (Gareth: Who dafuq is Naty?)** Respostas que qualquer pessoa sabe, menos eu.**(Vovó: BURRINHA.) (Gareth: Se qualquer pessoa sabe, COMO, EM NOME DO BOM MENINO JESUS, SÓ HARRY, NATY, DUMBIE E O RONY PODEM TE RESPONDER? O resto da humanidade ficou MUDA?) ** – ela suspirou. – Eu queria respostas, Rony.** (Gareth: EU JÁ SEI, PUTA.)(Gareth 2: Não quer mais? Tempos verbais mandam gozadas nas pregas!)** Respostas para as milhares de perguntas que surgiram nesses quase 14 anos.** (Gareth: EU JÁ SEI, PUTA COM ALZHEIMER.)**  
>-Fale... – ele permaneceu sério. <strong>(Vovó: Eu quero que a palavra 'resposta' pare de aparecer a cada linha. Meu mundo ficaria mais pink. #Piada Interna)<strong>

-Eu posso ter me transformado em uma mulher.**(Vovó: Por favor, espero que esta fala não seja do Rony. Cara, eu estava só brincando quanto a sua masculinidade. Não fode, porra!) (Gareth: AAAAAND piranha, diga-se de passagem.)** Uma mulher que desperta o deseja de milhares de homens.**(Vovó: OH, RLY? #Fundo do Baú) (Gareth: Falou, viu, umbigo do mundo!)(Vovó 2: "o deseja"? ISSO É SÉRIO? #Vai buscar conhaque#)(Gareth: NÃO DESPERTOU O DESEJO DO PRFESSOR PASQUALE NÃO, CACHORRONA!)**– ela suspirou.

– Só que eu queria ter o que eu desejo,**(Vovó: Um negão delícia debaixo do edredom? #brisa) (Gareth: Sério que você queria o que desejava? Menina, não acredjéto!)** ao invés de ter beleza, corpo e uma vida perfeita,**(#Vovó teve uma crise de tosse#)(Gareth: Ah, me chupa, véi.)** com todas as mordomias, jóias e dinheiro que homens podem me dar.**(#Vovó cuspiu um pulmão de tanto tossir#)(Gareth: Nossa, a vida que todo mundo quer: papa-bengala. Ok.)** Eu me aproveitei de minha condição.**(Vovó: Condição de "puta-por-gosto vagina é só 1 real"?) (Gareth: OK, NEXT!)** Só que, o motivo de tudo isso, foi apenas um...**(Vovó: "...um sapato lindo que eu vi na vitrine. Não pude resistir a ele, então tive que me prostituir para compra-lo!" –q) (Gareth: ...uma deficiência cerebral que fazia você ter a libido de uma zebra no cio?)** – ela olhou para ele, cruzou as pernas...**(Vovó: "...descabelou o palhaço..." –q) (Gareth: Rebolou até o chão com o pirulito na boca...)** – Você deve saber qual é... **(Vovó: "Há mais de uma semana que eu tento me segurar... Eu sei que você é casado, como é que eu vou te explicar? Essa vontade louca, muito louca... Posso falar?(8)" #Apanha de Dinga#)(Gareth: PERDIDA ISTOL.)**  
>-Não sei. – ele disse, frio. <strong>(Gareth: Mama.)<strong>

-Sabe sim, Weasley.**(Vovó: "Meu nome é Hermione e o apelido é QUERO TE DAR!")** – ela irritou-se. – Um único motivo. Um motivo que até hoje eu procuro resposta.** (Gareth: POR QUE ME TROCASTES POR ROBERTA MANUELA, OH, SEBASTIÃO AUGUSTO?)** Um motivo que nem as amizades que eu reconquistei quiseram me dizer qual é.**(Vovó: ESSE SUSPENSE TÁ ME MATANDO! –not) (Gareth: Nossa, é mesmo! Esses fiédaputa nem pra contar porque a Mimione foi tirada da galerinha do mal!)** Mesmo depois de 14 anos, eu não sei uma coisa que eu fiz.**(Vovó: Amnésia alcóolica é bom, Mione, vai por mim...) (Gareth: Resumindo pra você, amor: SEXO.)** Em compensação, o resto do mundo mágico sabe. **(Vovó: Olha o exagero da guria... Isso é falta! #Vai procurar um dildo para mandar de presente para a Hermione#)(Gareth: Nunca pensou em fazer uma Polissuco e perguntar pra alguém, maldita? Imperius? Veritaserum? Idiota.)**

-... – ele ficou quieto. **(Vovó: FALA LOGO, PORRA!) (Gareth: RONY JOÃO-BOBO FEELINGS.)**

-Não consegue lembrar?**(Vovó: LEMBROL NELA, GENTE!)(Vovó 2: Caralho, parece um funk mal feito! UAHSUASH ASUHASUHA ASUHAUS) (Gareth: "Não lembra daquele blowjob FANTÁRDIGO que eu te fiz, oh, Manoel Roberto?")** Pois eu me lembro, nitidamente.**(#Vovó está passando creolina com nitroglicerina no 'mente'#)(Gareth: MENTE AS TETAS NO MEU ESCROTO, PUTA DE ESQUINA!)** – ela disse, arrumando os fios de cabelo que teimavam em se soltar dos palitos.**(Vovó: Mione, lutar com o seu cabelo é uma batalha perdida! DESISTE, FILHA! Você vai acabar sem as mãos!) (Gareth: #imagina japas comendo o cabelo da Hermione com hashis e capota# Não muito higiênico, mas alimentaria toda a humanidade duas vezes!)** – Eu me lembro da cara de **(Vovó: "...morre, diabo!") (Gareth: "...MC Pocahontas...")**ódio que os meus supostos amigos faziam, enquanto eu estava na ala hospitalar. Eu me lembro.**(Vovó: Faz um sertanejo e fica de boa, Hermione!) (Gareth: Que... bom.)** Me lembro do momento em que você colocou uma flor no meu cabelo.**(Vovó: Isso é anatomicamente impossível, valeu?) (Gareth: "E foi sugado para a dimensão Ômega...")** No momento que eu fiz aquela frase aparecer... E depois... – ela fez um estalo com o dedo.**(Vovó: DOBBY NÃO MORREU, MANO!) (Gareth: "...dentro da boca, claramente pedindo por uma pica de jumento...")** – Eu só me lembro de estar acordando,**(Vovó: Aow, ressaca boa! #vai procurar vodka#)(Gareth: Apresento-te: amnésia alcoólica. #vai beber Vodka Skyy com Curacau Blue#)** e vendo o ódio de vocês.** (Gareth: Ver ódio, comofaser/)** Por que? O que eu tinha feito? **(Vovó: Ih, os mendigos já eram do tempo de Hog?) (Gareth: "...por acaso foi sexo em público com lontras raivosas que morderam a todos? Ou surra de boceta numa égua baia?")**

-VocÊ tem certeza que não lembra, Hermione?**(Vovó: E essa ênfase gostosa e sem sentido no 'ê'? Um charme, não?) (Gareth: Formatação DELÍCIA.)** – ele permaneceu sério.

-Não, não me lembro. – ela disse, convicta.**(Vovó: Aprendendo palavrinhas novas, gente!)**

-Eu me lembro. – ele suspirou. – E, por quase 10 anos eu te procurei, tentando pedir desculpas, por ter julgado você assim.**(Vovó: Que drama fdp, tô cansada disso... #Vai procurar algo alcóolico para beber#)(Gareth: #no karaokê do Munda's cantando 'Casa das Primas'#)** Tanto eu quanto todos os seus amigos.**(Vovó: QUE AMIGOS, PORRA? Durante toda a série ela só tinha você e o Harry! Até inventaram uma Sue qualquer para preencher esta carência dela!) (Gareth: Mas ela já não tinha encontrado alguns? Porque esses fdp's não explicaram tudo pra ela, porra? É cada narração esburacada que me aparece...)** Porém, muitos ainda tem medo de falar sobre isso. A acusação que caiu sobre você foi terrível, Mione.**(Vovó: #boceja# Olha, eu tenho um monte de coisas mais interessantes (ou não) para fazer. SERÁ QUE ESSA ENROLAÇÃO VAI ACABAR OU ESTÁ DIFÍCIL?) (Gareth: JÁ DEU AÍ, CARALHO, FALA LOGO SAPORRA DE MISTÉRIO FAIL QUE EU TENHO CLIENTE NO TERREIRO PRA ATENDER!)** – ela estremeceu: há quanto tempo não ouvia ele dizer seu apelido daquela maneira. **(Gareth: ai jent q mystchikoo eli deo apëledénho prah ela hihihihi não)**

-E o que eu fiz? O que eu fiz e não sei que fiz? **(Vovó: HÃ? PARACATU? –q) (Gareth: Gozaram no cérebro da Hermione, só pode. Deu pane!)**– ela perguntou.

-Você foi acusada de ter matado Snape.**(Vovó: E DESDE QUANDO ISSO É CRIME?) (Gareth: UAHUAHUAHUAHUHAU AUHAUHAUHA AUHAUAHUAHUAH AUAHUAHUHAUAHUAH AUHAUHAUHAAHUA AUHAUHAUHAUAH! FAIL MASTER! SERÁ QUE A QUENGA NÃO REPAROU NO SUMIÇO DO SEBOSO E FEZ A LIGAÇÃO, NÃO? TALVEZ NO VELÓRIO OU ALGO DO TIPO? AH, VEM MORDER MINHA BUNDA E NÃO TORRA MEUS PICUÁ COM ESSES PLOTS FALHOS, NÃO, MANO.)**– ele disse, fracamente. – Ordenada por... Voldemort.**(Vovó: E QUE DIFERENÇA FAZ O MANDANTE?) (Gareth: OOOOOOOOI? COMO, POSSABÊ?)** – ele completou.

-Eu fui o que?**(Vovó: A Missputa do Festival das Lingeries Comestíveis de Campinas. -q) (Gareth: Estuprada por camelos no deserto do Congo enquanto tentava encantar as serpentes de andarilhos desavisados. –q)** – ela quase gritou.

-Quase 5 anos depois que você desaparecera, Snape voltara.**(Vovó: CONECT, COLEUGA!) (Gareth: #taca fogo nos olhos para não ler mais pretérito-mais-que-perfeito#)** – ele continuou. – Havia fugido, com medo de Voldemort.**(Vovó: Marido violento, né, danada!) (Gareth: Sério, essa fic é de quando?)** E, havia deixado uma daquelas mensagens telepáticas para Dumbledore,**(Vovó: COMOFAS/)(Gareth: ÇOL A JEAN GREY, BEEBA, BJOSMIL!)** acusando você.** (Gareth: E o fédaputa do veio acreditou? Dumbie, eu te prezava mais.)** E, depois, Snape havia desaparecido.**(Vovó: Ele veio do glitter e ao glitter retornou. DIGNÍSSIMO, Snapuxo. –Not) (Gareth: Foi kaozar na parada gay de Londres, amica! Esse aí nunca me enganou!)** As provas voltavam-se contra você.**(Vovó: Adorei a conjugação do verbo. Quase tive um orgasmo aqui. –not) (Gareth: Puta plano mal-elaborado e você quer que eu acredite que deu certo? NÃO COM O DUMBLEDORE NAQUELA ESCOLA, FILHOTA!)** – ele suspirou. – Depois ele voltara.** (Gareth: E no pretérito-mais-que-perfeito vomitara.)** Está em Azkaban.**(Vovó: TOMA, PIRIGUETE!) (Gareth: LAMBE A PICA DO DESTINO, BICHA!)** E agora a maior parte do mundo mágico está atrás de você, procurando pedir perdão.**(Vovó: Pedir perdão? FALOU, MADRE TERESA.) (Gareth: E NINGUÉM CONSEGUIU? SÉRIO, AUTORA? LONDRES NÃO É TÃO GRANDE ASSIM, NÃO! BESIDES, ELES PODEM USAR ~M~A~G~I~A~ PARA ENCONTRÁ-LA, SABE? TAQUIPARIU, CANSEI. #vai colocar Lindomar e MJ para lutarem até a morte numa bacia#) **

-Isso é tão...**(Vovó: "...brochante...") (Gareth: "...fake...")** absurdo. – ela sussurrou, as lágrimas correndo soltas.**(Vovó: Não conseguir estabelecer nenhuma ligação entre sussurros e lágrimas correndo. Acho que nem o Google consegue!) (Gareth: Exorciza, Jairinho!)** – Eu me afastei de um mundo que era meu mundo**(Vovó: HÃ? MAS QUE FUCKING PORRA É ESSA?) (Gareth: "...e me isolei no mundo paralelo dos meus cabelos, destinada a vagar eternamente pelos fios, chorando e amaldiçoando a todos como uma bêbada bahiana...")** por uma acusação feita por um professor desgraçado!**(Vovó: Esqueceu de mencionar que ele queria enrrabar o teu melhor amigo. #Sorriso sacana#)(Gareth: Mano, a merda tá aí, nem tenho o que dizer...)** – ela gritou e bateu na mesa.**(Vovó: Olha a barraqueira!) (Gareth: "TRAZ A PINGA QUE HOJE É POR MINHA CONTA!")** – Eu não acredito! – ela correu até o banheiro,**(Vovó: "...escorregou e bateu a cabeça na pia...") (Gareth: "...e vomitou seu 12389472384 feto mal-formado...")** e deitou-se no Box,**(Vovó: ... O QUE QUE ACONTECEU AQUI, MEU DEUS? Como é que se deita EM UM BOX? A autora só deve ter achado a palavra bonita e nem faz ideia do significado. POR QUE É IMPOSSÍVEL UM ERRO DESTES SER PROPOSITAL!) (Gareth: #arregala os olhos e vai injetar garapa com cola de sapateiro nas veias para tentar entender#) ** o chuveiro jorrando água sobre seu corpo.**(Vovó: Isso é que eu chamo de esfriar a conversa...) (Gareth: Se jorrasse merda era algo para se preocupar, né?)** Rony veio andando calmamente,**(#Vovó passou com um trator sobre o 'mente'#)(Gareth: #bate no seu PC com um mangual#) ** abraçou a moça.**(Vovó: Mas ela não estava tomando banho? ESPERA: ELA ESTÁ TOMANDO BANHO DE ROUPAS? E DEITADA NO BOX?) (Gareth: NC? #enfia o dedo na garganta#)** Encharcou-se também.**(Vovó: Geral molhadjhénho nesta fic.) (Gareth: Fahssilitamd a penetrahsçãom.)** Seus corpos estavam muito unidos.**(Vovó: FUUU-SÃO, HÁ! #Dragon Ball Feelings) (Gareth: Fuca na futuca rolando SOLTO!)** Unidos como nunca mais estiveram,**(Vovó: Brocha!) (Gareth: Povo mal de cama, credo.)** depois da última vez em que se amaram,**(Vovó: Eufemismo totoso. –not)** em Hogwarts. **(Gareth: SURUBA NA SALA PRECISA! SEMPRE SOUBE!)**

Porém, eles agora eram adultos.**(Vovó: OU NÃO.)** O calor que lhes percorria o corpo era um calor maduro.**(Vovó: Como assim um 'calor maduro'? Isso não existe, autora virgem!) (Gareth: NC em três, dois...)** Um calor de desejo.**(Vovó: Então na 1ª vez foi na base do Viagra?) (Gareth: JÁ DEU PRA SACAR, O CALOR ERA DE PUTARIA, BELEZA, CHEGA!)** Um calor que jamais nenhum dos dois sentira,**(Vovó: Hemorróidas?) (Gareth: Ah, mas puta que pariu...)** com qualquer pessoa que haviam se envolvido. **(Vovó: Vai ser na base da fusão pelo visto...) (Gareth: E por animais? Minerais? Elementos radioativos da tabela periódica? –q)**

-Eu te amo, Rony.**(Vovó: Isso aí não existe na vida real. Mel depois da transa só rola em trashes de categoria.) (Gareth: Já transaram? Ejaculação precoce, hein, Hermione? #MionãoAtiva30CmDePrazer)** – ela sussurrou. – Eu sempre te amei. Eu nunca te esqueci.** (Gareth: Mas nem por isso deixei de dar pra 982372734 crianças do maternal e senhores do asilo...)** – ela mergulhou o rosto no ombro dele. **(Gareth: Que eu saiba, ombros eram sólidos. Sente o haxixe fazendo efeito...)**

-Eu também, Mione, meu amor.**(Vovó: CAFONA! #Sai berrando#)(Gareth: Munda, corre aqui, parece até música de Amado Batista! UAHUAHA)** – ele afagou seus cabelos,**(Vovó: Vai ficar cotoco esse daí...) (Gareth: "...sendo sugado para dentro deles...")** levantou seu rosto e limpou-lhe as lágrimas.**(Vovó: Isso que acontece quando esquecem da vaselina...) (Gareth: Tá chorando porque gozou rápido demais. Óbvio.)** – Nunca esqueça disso. **(Vovó: Usar vaselina? UAHSUASH ASUHAUSHUAS AUSHAUSHAS) (Gareth: "...EP tem cura, vou te passar um cartãozinho do Boston Medical Group e...")**

Em alguns instantes, as peças de roupas estavam jogadas pelo corredor do apartamento.**(Vovó: Eles estão morfando? #Imagina Rony de Power Ranger rosa e tem um treco#)(Gareth: Passamos de 'eu te amo s2 tchutchuca' pra 'MAIS FORTE! MAIS RÁPIDO! AAAAAAAH! SOCA TUDO!' em segundos. Romântico.)** E, no quarto, a cama encharcada pela água**(Vovó: TEM QUE VER ISSO AÍ! Daqui a pouco começam as coceirinhas, aí tem problema...) (Gareth: Cortaram o lado de Cristo na cama, só pode! #Jairinho quebra os dentes de Gareth usando um turíbulo#)** (que ainda jorrava no chuveiro)**(Vovó: CHUVEIRO NA CAMA? Que isso, Ledo Engano foi feito em uma época distante de outro universo, só pode!) (Gareth: Que isso, Londres vai virar a Atlântis do séc. XXI se depender desse chuveiro-Foz-do-Iguaçu!)** de seus corpos,** (Gareth: "E, no quarto, a cama encharcada pela água DE SEUS CORPOS". Desidratação ou Rony tem xoxota? Eis a questão.)** abrigava os dois, amando-se ali, intensamente.**(#Vovó ignorou o 'mente'#)(Gareth: PAU LA DENTRO, PAU LÁ FORA! (8))**

Mesmo depois de 14 anos de espera,**(Vovó: O Rony deve estar com o saco doendo, coitadinho...) (Gareth: Saco? Rony? Uma palavra pra você, Vovó: TAILÂNDIA.)** o ledo engano permanecera,**(Vovó: Eu até agora não entendi porra nenhuma desta fic. E acho que vou ficar sem entender.) (Gareth: #tenta morder seus olhos e chora sangue quando não consegue#)** e separara dois corações que se amavam.**(Vovó: QUE COISA MAIS TOSCA, MANO. #Vai vomitar#)(Gareth: Ô! Tanto que nunca se procuraram ao longo dos anos, ficaram fodendo feito hamsters e pau lá dentro, pau lá fora! Coerência mil!) ** Porém, dois corações que naquele momento se uniam novamente,**(Vovó: Une o meu pinto imaginário com o seu cu.) (Gareth: Não são os corações que tão se unindo ali não, viu, autora virgem?)** em um só corpo, um só coração, saciando do amor guardado,**(Vovó: Cara, que coisa mais chata! #vai dormir#)(Gareth: Beleza, eles tão se comendo, já saquei. Você tem um probleminha com repetições que merece atenção, valeu?)** sequer entregue à outra pessoa. **(#Vovó foi perseguir Fulano#)(#Gareth pega o mel da fic e vai vender na 25 de Março#)**

Um amor pertencente apenas àqueles que se amam... **(Vovó: Pertence a puta que pariu, isso sim!) (Gareth: Ah, me chupa aqui, ó.)**  
><em>'<em>  
><em>Quando dois corpos se unem em uma declaração de amor...' <em>_**(#Vovó vomitou no monitor#)**_**(Gareth: JÁ DEU, AMOR AMOR AMOR, CU BUCETA PAU E BOAS, DEU PRA ACABAR?)**

_**Vovó se revestiu de papel alumínio, cismou que era um astronauta e que iria ser a primeira a desbravar o universo paralelo de Ledo Engano. Descobriu-se, depois de 30 horas de desaparecimento, que ela estava escondida no bar da esquina, encostada em um canto emo.**_

**Gareth foi vista roubando uma das pedras de Stonehenge. Quando perguntaram a ela o que queria, disse: 'Tenho ingressos pro show do Restart hoje.'.  
><strong>


End file.
